DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The candidate, Lisa Cecile Flowers, M.D., is an obstetrician gynecologist of Cuban and African-American descent. She seeks a career in academic gynecologic oncology. She intends to pursue that career in institutions that will allow her to positively impact the care of Hispanic and African-American women with cancer. Accordingly, she will begin a four-year fellowship in gynecologic oncology on July 1, 1996 that is sponsored by the Division of Gynecologic Oncology of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology and Harold C. Simmons Cancer Center at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas. The first two years of the fellowship will be devoted to acquiring basic research skills in the gynecologic oncology molecular biology laboratories in the Hamon Center for Therapeutic Oncology Research. During this time she will address genetic alterations in the progression of dysplasia to cervical carcinoma, a disease more prevalent in disadvantaged and minority women. The final two years of the fellowship involve the clinical training required by the American Board of Obstetrics and Gynecology for a Certificate of Special Competence in Gynecologic Oncology. That will be carried out in the affiliate institutions of the U.T. Southwestern Medical Center: Parkland Memorial Hospital, Zale Lipshy University Hospital, St. Paul Medical Center, and Presbyterian Hospital where she will receive training in chemotherapy, radial pelvic and reconstructive surgery, radiation therapy, critical care, clinical trials and investigational agents. Most of her clinical training will be obtained at the Parkland Memorial Hospital where the preponderance of patients are disadvantaged and/or Hispanic or African-American. The receipt of the minorities in medical oncology grant will greatly facilitate Dr. Flowers' ability to accomplish her career goals and serve minority women with cancer.